Fate's Deliverance Adopted from Delphic
by MSII
Summary: AU ficThe Potters were not attacked by Voldemort that night on Hallowe’en. Instead, three years later, on the eve of Harry’s fourth birthday, James and Lily leave Harry and his sister, Aria, in the care of Peter Pettigrew in order to go on a date. It was


Fate's Deliverance

Disclaimer: I will write this once and it shall stand for this entire story-I don't and never will own Harry Potter or anything connected to Harry Potter except the plot of this story.

Summary: AU fic-The Potters were not attacked by Voldemort that night on Hallowe'en. Instead, three years later, on the eve of Harry's fourth birthday, James and Lily leave Harry and his sister, Aria, in the care of Peter Pettigrew in order to go on a date. It was then that the Potter children were attacked, and Aria was hailed as the savior of the wizarding world when in reality the vanquisher of Voldemort was Harry. Also, in this story, Remus is godfather to Harry. Sirius is Aria's godfather.

**Chapter 1**

"James, hurry up we're going to be late! I don't even want to know how angry Peter will be that we made him wait for so long, just because Harry had a nightmare! Let's go!" Lily Potter, a red-headed woman with a fiery temper yelled up the stairs at her husband, glancing impatiently at her watch. With a whoop, James Potter slid down the banister and landed with grace at the bottom.

"Ready? I just let Harry sleep in the room with Aria, I figure that'll at least keep him quiet. Really, Aria is no trouble, so why does Harry have to be such a nuisance? Anyways, better get going so Peter can come over. Pity that he can only floo in _after_ we're gone. After you, m'dear." Without a backward glance, the couple apparated away, content in the knowledge that the Fidelius Charm was present and that Peter, the Secret Keeper, would be taking care of the children, especially Aria.

Upstairs, a young Harry Potter lay on the floor beside his sister's bed, a tear slowly streaking its way to his temple. The child had heard every word his father had said and was convinced his daddy was right-he was a nuisance. With a little sniffle, Harry closed his sad eyes and hoped that Uncle Peter wouldn't come in the room-he didn't seem to like Harry very much. No one seemed to like Harry much, with the exception of his godfather, Remus. Nearly asleep, Harry was startled when he heard a muffled boom downstairs. Grasping a thin, ratty blanket and sticking a corner of it into his mouth, Harry got up, shuffled to the door, and pushed it open a bit. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Harry yawned and slowly trudged his way downstairs until he reached the foyer, squinting in the darkness.

"Mister Peter where're you I hadda nighmore an' I don' wanna sleep no more can you wead me a stowy?" Harry rubbed his eyes and glanced up as a light flashed on, surprised to see a tall man staring down at him, surrounded by many other cloaked people. "Mister? Where is Mister Peter? Huh huh huh? Will you wead me a stowy?" Harry tugged on the tall man's cloak until he knelt down beside the boy. The man lifted his hood and glared down at the tiny boy, causing Harry to let go and back away.

"You not knows where is mister Peter who're you I've neva seen you before have you seen mister peter cause he was sposta be here n' I don' see him where is he tell me pwease cause I'm not allowed ta talk ta strangers n' Aria is here so I gotta pertect her…" Harry began to ask questions very quickly until he was hit with a spell that took his voice away. Still, the little boy continued mouthing questions until he reached the stairs, which he'd been backing towards continuously. Without warning he turned and ran up as quick as he could, tripping occasionally, until he reached his sister's room, where he went in and locked the door behind him. Just as the boy turned from the door, it exploded inward and nearly hit Harry, whom still got scratched by many splinters. With a silent, terrified scream, Harry went forward and stood in front of his sister, determined to defend her from these strangers, even though his parents liked her better.

Abruptly a figure entered the room-the tall one with evil red eyes. Smirking at the two frightened children, he spoke for the first time. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? I wonder which mudblood we should deal with first." The other cloaked figures, Deatheaters, laughed with Voldemort, for that was who the red-eyed man was, but were silenced by a raised hand. "The boy does indeed resemble me, but the girl…the girl is the one from the prophesy, is she not? She must be-obviously she is treated better than the boy, and the prophesized one would never be treated with such disregard. There is also the fact that the One was said to have an unusual trait as well as a birthmark, and that fits the girl."

"Master, where are the signs?" A deatheater spoke quietly, obviously terrified.

"Why is it that I am forever surrounded by idiots? Very well, Nott, I shall tell you why she is the One. Notice the girl's eyes. They are different colors. One is blue, the other is black. Secondly, her birthmark is the faint line that crosses over one of her eyes. Wormtail, read the prophesy to me."

"Y-yes Master."

There will be one

Whom the Fates decree

Shall be the savior of humanity

Although strength and power shall identify the One

Two other signs exist, never to be undone

An unusual trait, one that will mystify

Shall stand out, beholden by the eye

The other, so faint, grants much prestige

Born to die with it, not known by any liege

The Prophesized shall be great, revealed by fate

To take down the Dark One, with much toil

Unknown by the world, alone and forgotten

Within an immortal coil, always to fight

The one with nothing and everything to lose

Will be always of the light

Born of two gifted

Shifter and flower, Stag and bloom

Lovingly unloved

The One shall be great

Despite the cruel and tough fate

Though the burden falls upon them0

The light is never to dim

If the One's soul is relinquished

Then all hope is extinguished

Wormtail finished reading the prophesy and stepped back, nearly tripping over another deatheater's foot. Voldemort continued to talk, "So you see, the One must be the girl, for I see nothing unusual about the boy." However, if Voldemort had cared to examine said boy carefully, he would have noticed the uniqueness of his eyes, which were a shining emerald green that were outlined in and glinted with a silver sheen, and the barely noticeable birthmark on Harry's left shoulder of an odd rune that was beside some sort of birdlike shape. But, since Voldemort didn't examine Harry, he never knew about the signs.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it between the two children, who could only stare at him and the deatheaters in fear. Harry couldn't have spoken anyways, as he was still under the spell that took away his voice. "Now, which brat should be the first to go? How about the boy, that way the _One _cansee her brother die and know it is her fault. You, girl, what is your name? And how old are you?" Aria nearly squeaked with fear as the scary man pointed the wand at her, but managed to stutter out that she was Aria Lily Potter and that she was four years old. In fact, Aria was just about to turn five in a couple months, being about a year older than Harry. "Well, _Aria_, you will see what happens to those who oppose me. Know before you die that it is your fault that your brother was killed." Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and smirked as he said "Avada Kedavra!" At that moment many things happened in quick succession. Aria screamed and fell backward where she hit her head on the bed post and fell unconscious, a green light slammed into Harry's forehead and rebounded on the Dark Lord, Voldemort's spirit was ripped from his body and said body crumbled into dust, all the deatheaters apparated away in fear, and Harry fell down onto the remains of the door, unconscious and with a bleeding gash in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. It was this scene that greeted Lily and James Potter when they came home that night, thirty three minutes after the incident.

A/N: Hey, hope the story sounds interesting…kinda? Anyways, what do you think of my prophesy? I made it up all by myself…even though it doesn't rhyme the whole time. Anyways, read and review! Tips are welcomed, flames will be ignored.

A/N: Hey, everybody! Thanks to those who reviewed, I was rather a bit disappointed with the lack of many reviews I had, but to those who did review Fate, thanks and I really appreciate it! Unfortunately, this chapter of Fate has been delayed thus far because I had to decide whether to pick up the story from right there, going into James' and Lily's reactions when they came home to such a horrible scene, or if I should fast- forward a few years...well, okay, about a decade, to when Harry and Aria are 11 and get their Hogwarts letters (Aria will be a first year with Harry because, though she is one year older than him, she was not quite old enough to be a first year the previous year. I hope that sorta makes sense). I have decided to fast-forward, but don't worry-Harry will definitely have flashbacks. Also, a bit of reader input, please-What should Harry's full name be...Harrison, Harkon, Harley, or some other name? Also, I have decided to portray Lily and James as indifferent and slightly mean to Harry, but doting on Aria. Question is, should Aria be nice and supportive of Harry at Hogwarts or should she be completely awful and nasty to him, like she is at home with her parents' influence? Please help me out here- I want to make readers happy! Just tell me in a review or an email-my address is on my author's page. Thanks, and now on to chapter two of Fate's Deliverance.

Fate's Deliverance

**Chapter 2**

"Boy! Get up! Now, I said!" With a final bang on the door of the smallest bedroom in Godric's hollow, home of the illustrious Potters and the legendary girl-who-lived, Lily turned around and marched into the kitchen, smiling lovingly at her husband and daughter. James had his head bowed in exhaustion, nearly landing in the syrup and butter covered pancakes stacked high on his plate, while Aria was eagerly chomping down on her chocolate chip waffles, making vaguely pig-like grunts. Her bright red hair was mussed from sleep, her freckle-filled face was tired, and her new night dress stretched tightly over her plump stomach.

"Eat up, Aria, dear, you must get dressed-once your Hogwarts letter arrives we can go straight to Diagon Alley! Oh, where is that boy! Such a bother, honestly!" Lily frowned and was prepared to go drag him out of his room, when said boy appeared silently in the doorway, causing Lily to leap back with a screech. "You're late!" She exclaimed furiously after she had calmed down, while James looked up and glared at Harry and Aria continued to scarf down food.

"Explain yourself! Ungrateful brat, after we allow you to stay here under the same roof as Aria! Well?" Harry shrugged and looked down, using his long, raven hair to hide his emotionless emerald eyes, glinting with silver in the kitchen lights. Lily turned from him in a huff, muttering to herself, than gave a delighted cry when she spotted an owl swooping down toward the open window.

"Honey, your letter is here! Oh, this is fantastic!" Aria leapt from her chair and ran as fast as she could toward the window, her elbow glancing off Harry's side as she bounded past him. Ignoring his pain, Harry moved closer as well, hoping against hope that there could possibly be one for him as well. Sure enough...

"Mummy! Daddy! Harry has one too! Why does he get to go to school with me? You said he wouldn't be accepted!" Aria raged, throwing the letter in Harry's face, while Lily and James crowded around her, offering comfort in the form of flattery.

"It's alright Aria, I'm sure it's just because he's your brother, they may think some of your power rubbed off on him or something." James said, grabbing her in a hug as Lily glared at Harry for causing her daughter grief. Aria sniffed and nodded, then opened her letter and read it silently. Glad he was being ignored, Harry opened his own letter and read it quickly, getting excited but remaining emotionless-wearing his heart on his sleeve had once caused him much grief and problems, so Harry learned to hide his thoughts and feelings to avoid getting hurt. Harry glanced up when James exclaimed that they better get dressed for Diagon Alley, and left the room as quickly as possible, grabbing a piece of bacon on the way to his tiny room, not much bigger than Aria's walk-in closet.

Twenty minutes later, the Potter family had arrived at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry trailing behind, silent and blank as usual. Entering the dingy room, there was momentary silence in which the crowd inside gazed with rapture at Aria, Lily, and James, then there was a great screeching as everyone got up at once to fawn over the three Potters. Harry was pushed, forgotten, into a wall in the commotion. Slinking out the door to the dirty alley behind, Harry waited for his family, nearly shaking in excitement over all the wondrous things he would see behind that simple brick wall blocking his way into, in his point of view, a veritable heaven on earth. You see, in order to keep Aria safe from remaining death eaters, the Potters had decided to remain aloof from the wizarding world, choosing instead to stay in the manor with only their closest friends as guests, while the children were home schooled by a tutor. Finally, his family escaped from the crowd and brushed past Harry so that James could open the archway. When their destination was clear, Harry let out a silent gasp of awe, unnoticed by his family, whom were quickly leaving him in the dust.

The magnificent alley was teeming with witches and wizards of all sizes, shapes and colors, and the shops that lined the cobblestone street were open and brightly lit. Harry was jerked out of his reverie when an iron fist closed tightly around his arm.

"Listen here, boy, we won't have you ruin our Aria's special day, so take this money and buy your supplies. Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at three, and don't you dare be late!" With a final shake, James dropped a bag of gold at Harry's feet and went off to join his wife and daughter in the wand shop, Ollivanders. Harry bent and picked up the bag, then glanced around, trying to decide where he should go first. Eventually reaching a decision, Harry strode down the street toward the book store, as books were his only comfort in life. Harry had never really been allowed to play with toys, so he retreated to books, taking them out of Aria's room since she never read them. On his way to his soon-to-be favorite store, Harry glanced into the bag of gold and sighed in relief. At least they gave me real money this time, he thought, sifting through the bag. Last time Harry had been shopping was with his sister and her godfather, Sirius Black. His parents had conveniently forgotten to give him money, so Aria had graciously handed him a bag of gold, as she had gotten seven of them. However, when he had opened it, he found, not money, but butterbeer bottle caps. At the sound of sniggering he had looked up and found Aria and Sirius laughing at his expense. At that moment, Harry truly understood that to hope was to hurt, and so never held hope in his heart again. Shaking his head to be rid of all thoughts of his family, Harry entered the bookstore and browsed around, eventually purchasing a grand total of thirteen books, the ones on his list as well as a few extras, such as Need to Know Some Defensive Magic? by Albus Dumbledore, Ridiculously Advanced Spells for First Years, at a Third Year Level by Queenie Cornpops, and Fighting for Your Life...but no one else's, by Ina Jam. Harry wished to be as strong as he could, so as to rise above his sister and the shadow his family placed him in. Wordlessly paying for his books, Harry breezed through his list until he got to Madam Malkins, maker of robes for all occasions.

Stepping in, he was immediately besieged by the Madam herself, whom bustled him over to a stool, exclaiming over his beautiful eyes but frowning at the ragged state of his hair and clothes. Harry was pushed onto a stool next to a pale haired boy while Madam Malkin went over to another customer.

"Hello." The boy next to him said, giving Harry an appraising look up and down. "My name's Draco Malfoy. Are you here alone?" Harry looked up, startled, disbelief creating a shadow in his eyes. Harry looked around and then back at Draco, pointing at himself and mouthing me?

"Of course I'm talking to you, am I looking at anyone else? Well? Are you here alone?" Harry gazed at the boy helplessly before pointing at his throat and shrugging. Draco's silver eyes widened in shock.

"Oh!" he started, ashamed, "Terribly sorry, sore throat then? Well, can you like write down what you want to say or something? I'm afraid I don't know sign language-father says it's much too muggle-like and is a waste of time. Anyways, have you got some parchment?" Harry nodded vigorously and produced a pad of paper and a muggle ball point pen. Scribbling on his paper, Harry could hardly believe that someone was voluntarily having a conversation with him. The only other person who acted like that was his godfather, Remus, but he wasn't around much, having to look for a different job nearly every month when employers found that he was a werewolf. Handing the pad of paper to Draco, Harry watched anxiously for his reaction. On the paper he had written in a neat scrawl, Hello, my name is Harry. I'm not exactly alone, I came with my parents and sister but they...don't much like me, so I'm shopping by myself. And I don't actually have a sore throat. You see, I've been mute since I was about four years old. Er...does that bother you?

Draco read the script and looked back up at Harry, once again with an appraising look in his eyes. "No, it doesn't bother me, but how did it happen? If you don't mind my asking." Before Harry could reclaim the paper to write his response, Madam Malkin stood up from where she had been measuring the boys' robes and exclaimed, "All done, boys! Now hop on over to the register, please, and you'll be free to go." Both boys paid for their robes and walked outside, where Draco's parents were waiting for him, along with a house elf to carry the purchases. "Mother, Father, "Draco started, clasping Harry by the shoulder as he tried to slink away into the shadows, "this is Harry, might he come with us to Ollivanders and the magical menagerie? Please?" Draco looked at his parents with puppy eyes until his father chuckled and said that Harry was welcome to join them. With a cheer unbefitting of a Malfoy, Draco grabbed an astounded Harry by the hand and dragged him into the pet store, leaving behind two very amused parents and one heavily burdened house elf.

A/N: Ok, that's it for now, I wanna hear people's responses before I continue. Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? As you have no doubt realized, I made Draco and his parents nice because, frankly, I like him and his family. Don't worry-Harry will certainly have enemies at Hogwarts-it's up to you to pick them from this list: Aria and her fan club, Ron Weasley and his sidekicks, various Slytherins (not Draco, if that is his house), or someone(s) else. Also, slash or no? If it is slash, it'll be Harry/Draco (most likely), Harry/Cedric, Harry/Blaise Zabini (as a guy) or Harry/Oliver Wood. If no slash is voted, I might do a pairing of either Harry/Hermione, or Harry/Blaise Zabini (as a girl.), or have no romance. Furthermore, please choose which houses Harry, Draco, Neville, Aria, and Hermione should go in: HarryRavenclaw or Gryffindor; DracoSlytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw; NevilleHufflepuff or Gryffindor; AriaSlytherin or Hufflepuff; HermioneRavenclaw or Gryffindor. Just tell me in a review, please! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Please?

Fate's Deliverance

**Chapter 3**

Harry found himself being dragged quite forcefully through a dusty door, an explosion of sound making him flinch slightly, covering his sensitive ears. As Draco relinquished his grip on Harry's arm and wandered away toward a stand with a beautiful snowy owl on it, Harry slowly wound his way about the noisy pet shop, looking with wide, appreciative eyes at the huge assortment of animals crammed in every nook and cranny. He marveled to himself that this was the first time he'd ever been in a pet store, and he was in it with a _friend_! At least, that's what Harry hoped Draco would be. He sighed wistfully-to have a friend would be a most wondrous thing. Harry was snapped out of his daydream by a tremendous boom that rocked the shop and sent the various creatures screeching and hooting. Whirling around with his heart in his throat, his face devoid of color and a trembling in his knees, Harry stopped in shock for a moment before his head fell back and he howled with laughter, feeling something other than apathy and a terrible loneliness for the first time in many years.

Draco stood in the middle of a large pile of cages and animal products that had been knocked to the floor, staring with a startled expression at the tiny kitten that was curled up on his expensive shoes, licking its paw innocently. The shopkeeper came bustling over, quite ready to interrogate the blond boy on the cause of the disaster when his eyes fell on the miniature cat.

"Oh no. No. Please, please, please tell me I am not seeing an orange kitten with blue eyes." The confusing babble of the shop owner faded to despairing mumbles as the man stared at the cat, looking wild-eyed and at the end of his rope.

"That is it! I have had it up to here" the man gestured crazily above his head "with you, Demon! I'll not put up with you any longer! Get out get out get out of my bloody shop before I take a cane to you!" Draco and Harry watched in disbelief as the pudgy man aimed kicks at the kitten, making it hiss and dodge behind Draco to stare evilly at the man around the edge of his Slytherin-green robes. Draco finally shook off his astonishment to glare at the blubbering man, stopping him in mid-kick with his aristocratic bearing.

"That is quite enough!" Draco said in frosty tones, staring icicles at the shopkeeper. "I wish to purchase this…Demon, and demand to be given that owl" The platinum-haired boy pointed imperiously at the snowy owl he'd been admiring before the cat incident "free of charge, as well as be supplied with all the necessary implements, also free of charge." The young Malfoy gave the man no chance to argue, and a moment later the two young wizards left the store, laden with assorted packages. Harry, precariously balancing the cage with the white owl in one hand and a satchel of pet food in the other, cast Draco questioning glances, but being unable to speak, shrugged helplessly to himself and trailed after the proud boy in the direction of the wand shop he had seen his 'family' enter when they first arrived in Diagon Alley.

Ok, this is all I have for the third chapter of Fate's Deliverance….I simply cannot continue with this story, as I've been blocked at every turn with contradicting thoughts on the plot, and I want to put it up for adoption for anyone who wants it. If I don't get any takers, I'll just delete it from my account, but if you would like to take up this story, let me know. I'm thinking of writing an Azkaban!Harry story…..but just please, someone take this bloody story off my hands!

Thank you to all my loyal fans…I'm sorry to disappoint you like this.

Kelli

A/N: Hello, I'm MSII, I'll be picking up the story where Kelli left off… but I haft to add uhhh…. Some things.

1. It is Harry's birthday

2. This is now gonna be a dark harry! Yay!

3. Not Slash, but who would ya like draco and har-har to end up with? Somebody from the story, or an OC!

So your choices are:

From Harry Potter

1. Cho Chang

2. Ginny Weasley

3. Blais Zabini (will be boy if she doesn't end up with anyone)

4. Hermoine Granger

5. Pansy Parkinson

6. Luna Lovegood

7. Other

OC's

1. Analee Grayson –

Height: 5'3

Weight: 115 lbs.

Eye: Brown

Hair: Brown

Personality: Develops as the story moves on, she never has the same personality… she's really a diverse character, if I need someone to be evil, she is, if I need a goodguy, she's that too.

2. Lyra Lee

Height: 4'9

Weight: 90 lbs.

Eye: Blue

Hair Blonde:

Personality: Dits. I hate this character. She's only there for the sake of Ember needin a enemy.

3. Ember Fiore

Height: 6"

Weight:150

Eye: Orange… it looks better than you think

Hair: Red

Personality: Veery Sarcastic. If you were to ask her if she ever used sarcasm her response would be No, I NEVER use Sarcasm! Very caring person to those she gets close to though.


End file.
